Modern terminal apparatuses, such as smart phones and computers, often include fingerprint recognition functions for security purposes. A fingerprint recognizer included in such a terminal apparatus may adopt a hole-less structure having a cover glass (CG), for example. Occasionally, failures or errors may be encountered in a fingerprint recognition process.